


Magnus Bane Appreciation Month

by MagnusCaresaLot (TinyKuroNeko)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Magnus Appreciation Month, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyKuroNeko/pseuds/MagnusCaresaLot
Summary: One Warlock. One Month. Thirty-one days.Basically, loving my favorite character!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesorrowoflizards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesorrowoflizards/gifts).



> Hi guys! So as you can guess I will be dedicating this month to my favorite character, Magnus Bane! I already have three days worth ready for action.
> 
> Each day has a certain prompt, and those prompt will be posted later on my and my friend's blog: https://magnusappreciation2kforever.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you guys can join us!


	2. Day 1: History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who are you...?”  
> “I’m you...but loved...”


	3. Day 2: Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like a rose among thorns, he is the lotus among murky waters.


	4. Day 3: Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *holding a cup of tears*


	5. Day 4: Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fabulous man


	6. Day 5: Badass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could annihilate me and I be okay with it.


	7. Day 6: Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m hoping for a proposal in Season 3.


	8. Day 7: Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nya :3


	9. Day 8: Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to the most amazing man


	10. Day 9: Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHEN WILL PANDEMONIUM REOPEN?!


	11. Day 10: Queer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BI MAGS BI MAGS BI MAGS BI MAGS BI MAGS BI MAGS BI MAGS BI MAGS BI MAGS BI MAGS BI MAGS BI MAGS BI MAGS BI MAGS BI MAGS BI MAGS


	12. Day 11: Malec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They’re beautiful. You’re beautiful.”


	13. Day 12: School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAGNUS BANE WAS MIKE CHANG FROM GLEE AND NOTHING WILL CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE


	14. Day 13: Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You sired hundreds of vampires, your children, but as a warlock, I can have none. The Downworlders I take under my wing, they are my children. My family. I’m sorry, Camille. I’ll do whatever it takes to protect them.”
> 
> \- Magnus to Camille 2x04


	15. Day 14: Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how fallen his father is, Magnus is all angel.


	16. Day 15: Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warlock Trio for life!


	17. Day 16: Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Adrian
> 
> Adrian is a Malec fanchild made by me.


	18. Day 17: Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just thinking anout an au of mine with half dragon Magnus


	19. Day 18: Warlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day everything happened


	20. Day 19: Mythology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My parabatai and I talk too much about a Mermaid AU OVO;;;;;;;;;;


	21. Day 20: Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *SCREAMS*


	22. Day 21: Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you."


	23. Day 22: Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He loves so much, but many do not appreciate his love…


	24. Day 23: Royal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is ready for Edom?


	25. Day 24: Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're finally happy, my dear friend."


	26. Day 25: Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays :3


	27. Day 26: Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s canon that Magnus was with the Silent Brothers in his youth, so I kinda think they named him?


	28. Day 27: Nephilim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will, please, you’re embarrassing yourself.


	29. Day 28: Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was nine years old when my mother realized what my cat eyes meant. She couldn’t live with the fact that she bore the son of a demon. So she took her life.”


	30. Day 29: Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Magnus and Cop Alec, am I right?


	31. Day 30: Alternative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder hoe TWI Malec is doing


	32. Day 31: Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry...”

**Author's Note:**

> Please take the time to check out my:
> 
> SH Blog: https://magnuscaresalot.tumblr.com/  
> Art blog: http://starsnart.tumblr.com/  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCOum5P98K4umrkAJP1LgvHA
> 
> And if you can please support me on my Kofi: https://ko-fi.com/starsnart


End file.
